refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwellings Classic
Dwellings can be built however you want, in any architectural style you want, with however many floors you want. There will be some requirements, but the number requirements will be kept to a minimum, with an emphasis on player creativity. If you are running low on creativity, I'll try to provide you with a list of possible rooms you can add. Each building material, room, and room upgrades will be given a certain point value. Each stage will have different point requirements for the various houses. To advance each Stage, you should build a certain number of rooms, the number increasing every stage. Rooms can be any size, and can be single or multi-story. Some of the "Rooms" described here may not be literally rooms, but may be sections that may be nice to look at or use. The rooms will follow the same general categories as can be found in the Community Buildings page. Villager Dwellings will usually be smaller than Player Dwellings, and will also have a certain number of rooms required (starting low, slowly going up). They can feed off the same list of rooms as the Player Dwellings. An apology in advance for the lackluster Ars Magica suggestions. I haven't spent much time with the mod yet, and will be expanding the Ars Magica list as I discover more of its secrets. Decorative Items List: The Following Lists are NOT Exhaustive. Mods may have additional decorative items that could be added to the list, or I could be forgetting something from Vanilla Minecraft. Indoor Decorative Items: Painting Filled Item Frame It is recommended that if this option is chosen, to fill the Item Frame with something similar to the inhabitant's job description, homeland, and/or local scenery Map-filled Item Frame May be of local area, Capital, or any other area Functional Clock (Whether it is in an Item Frame or some other way) Carpeting/Wool Floor Filled Clay Pot Chair (if applicable mod(s) are installed Outdoor Decorative Items page 49 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Any of the Indoor Decorative Items, in addition to: Decorative Garden Decorative pool/river of water. Hay Bale Only if Livestock are present in the current room A clear and distinct pathway Unless such a pathway would present a distinct violation of the Room's intended purpose Room Suggestion List: Agricultural Garden (not necessarily crop garden, but a bunch of plants put together in a nice looking way) Pond Orchard Tree Farm Wheat field Carrot Field Potato Field Field of mod-added crop Cow Pasture Pig Pen Chicken Coop Sheep Pen(s) (sorted by color?) 1.6 Horse Pasture Residential (Bedrooms, etc) Bedroom Butler's Quarters/Housing Servant's Quarters/Housing Maid's Quarters/Housing Guest Room(s) Gardener's Quarters/Housing Cooks Quarters/Housing Master Bedroom Fortifications Wall around house/estate Watch Towers (Along wall or near estate/housing) (Security) Guard Housing (Barracks/shed) Technological page 50 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Mod MJ Power Generation Room Mod EU Power Generation Room Mod Blutricity Power Generation Room Mod Factorization Power Generation Room Mod Factorization Solar Energy Collector Mod Steam Boiler Room Liquid Storage Room (Buckets in chests or Mod Tanks) Mod Power Storage Room (EU Batbox/MFE/MFSU, MJ Redstone Energy Cells, Blutricity Batteries/Battery Boxes, etc) Sorting Room (Vanilla Hoppers or Mod other means) Mod Ore Processing Room Mod Factory Room Mod Steve's Carts 2 Cart Assembler (Tier/Tech 2/3 are considered Technological. Tier/Tech 1 is considered General) Magical Nether Portal End Portal (If your base extends into a relevant Stronghold) Enchantment Room Mod Mystcraft Writing Room Mod Mystcraft Library Mod Mystcraft Linking Room/Nexus (These three could be separate, or entirely the same room, up to you) Mod Thaumaturge Tower (ALL Thaumaturgy must be done separately from at least your main house, due to unstable elements involved (Crafting/Research, etc. finished products may be used elsewhere. Tower shape is recommended, not required) Thaumaturgical Research Room Thaumaturgical Crafting Room Thaumaturgical Essence Storage Thaumaturgical Magic Mirror item transport system other Thaumaturgical rooms Mod Ars Magica Inscription Room Mod Ars Magica Transportation Nexus Room Mod Ars Magica Spell Library Room Mod Ars Magica Essence Machination Rooms Mod Ender Chests in rooms (Magicians only) Transportation (Minecart, path/road, and/or water-based): Houseboat (if near water) Docks (if near water) Boat/Ships (movable or non-moveable, if near water) page 51 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Minecart track station General: Work Room--Chest and Crafting Table--1 Point Auto-crafter (any kind) Room Upgrade-1 Point Liquicrafter (MFR) Upgrade--1 Points Buildcraft Laser Crafting Table Upgrade-5 Points AE Crafting system Upgrade--10 Points Mod Tinkering Room (Tinker's Construct) Pattern Table/Part Builder--1 Point Pattern Chest, Complete Pattern collection stored in Pattern Chest Upgrade--1 Point Smeltery Upgrade--5 Points Requires Controller, Faucet, at least 1 Casting Basin/Table, complete Smeltery No additional points for additional Casting Basins/Tables Additional Y Level to Smeltery Upgrade--1 Point per 2 levels Tool Station Upgrade--1 Point Complete Aluminum Brass Cast collection stored in Pattern Chest(s) Upgrade--1 Point Ore/Redstone Block Warehouse Room(s) (Blocks or Ore placed in groups for a visual representation of how much of each you have) Item Storage Room 1 Point per Storage Room. Room must have at least 2 Double Chests, or 6 Barrels. Additional Storage Rooms in the same Dwelling must conform to the Storage Upgrade standards. Storage Upgrade Iron Chest Tree (Chest-Obsidian Chest). 1 Point per 2 Iron Chest Additions/Upgrades Double Chests. 1 Point per 4 Double Chests. Factorization Barrels. 1 Point per 6 Barrels Applied Energistics Room Upgrade(s) If the AE Room Upgrade is chosen for a single Dwelling that is not occupied by the player(s), and is actually a Dwelling and not a job building, the ME Network should either be separate from the player/city/nation/empire's ME Network, or an ME SUBNetwork. 1 Point per full ME Drive ME Chests do not give any inherent points, due to requiring a Storage Unit to function 2 Points per 1k Storage Unit 4 Points per 4k Storage Unit 8 Points per 16k Storage Unit 12 Points per 64k Storage Unit Extra Cells Points totals coming--haven't looked very hard at the mod other than a quick glance. page 52 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge 25 Points per Deep Storage Unit Upgrade Additional Storage Room Entryway Library Infirmary Bathroom Armor/Weapon Display Room Personal Mine Entrance (s) Entrance to underground tunnel network Mod Steve's Carts 2 Cart Assembler (Tier/Tech 1 Only) using the following Modules/Upgrades: Basic Solar Engine Tiny Coal Engine Wooden Hull Mechanical Pig Basic Drill Basic Wood Cutter Internal Storage Internal Tank Front Chest Front Tank Top Chest Cage Dynamite Carrier Railer Seat Most others are considered purely Technological Modules This is intended to allow people that want to play a Magic Only challenge to still have some basic functionality If you're playing with both Tech/Magic you can ignore this section Minecart track factory Vanilla Use Crafting Benches/Chests, and decorations Mod If you are playing Railcraft and are not using Technology, go to the railcraft config so you don't need to use the Rolling Machine Minecart factory VanillaSee track factory Mod Only basic Minecarts, Work Carts, Furnace Carts, Chest Carts, and TNT Carts are considered General. All other Railcraft Carts are considered Tech Carts. Again, for people not using Tech. Mod Traincraft is considered as a Technology Mod. Stage 1: Dirt Hovel Dig down/build a Dirt House. Optional: Dimensional Doorway House page 53 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Stage 2: Wood Settlement Wooden Player House (Normal): Must be sealed by a (Wooden) Door(s) Must be bright enough so mobs will not spawn (at any time of day) Must have work room Double Chest these requirements are Per House, and thus per Player Must Contain full set of Wooden Tools Must Contain at least 8 edible items of any variety Wooden Axe Wooden Pickaxe Wooden Shovel Wooden Hoe Wooden Sickle Wooden Sword Must contain Leather Helmet Unless it is being worn by Player(s) Must contain 2 stacks of Cobblestone. Crafting Bench Must have bedroom minimum 2x2x2 size Bed Tool/Armor Chest (Optional) Optional Rooms: Kitchen Crafting Bench Chest (reserved for food and food-making items) Storage Room At least 4 Double Chests Additional Bedrooms Personal Mine entrance Must not go below 20 blocks below the house Players must wear Leather Helmet if they go underground Wooden Player Dormitory (Fast Track) Must be sealed by (Wooden) Door(s) Must be lit by torches because Fast Trackers are scared of the dark Multiple Players must all live in the same house because they're too scared to live alone Players may have their own room or live in a dormitory Rooms consist of a 2x2 room with a bed Dormitories consist of a bunch of beds with at least 1 block separating them. page 54 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must have Crafting Table Must have Chest Wooden Player House (Hardcore): Players are NOT allowed, under any circumstances, to live together Must be sealed by (Wooden) Door(s) Door(s) must open by Wooden Button Must be too bright for hostile mobs to spawn inside Must have Work Room Must have 2 Crafting Benches Must have 3 Double Chests Optional: full stack of arrows If String drops, Bow is required If you get more string, building a fishing pole is required Food is not allowed to be stored in the Work Room Must have Bedroom Must have Bed Must have Armor Chest For extra armor. Additional Armor sets are not required in Stage 2 Must have Tool Chest Must have full set of Wooden Tools This is in addition to the set Players are required to carry Must have Kitchen Must have Crafting Bench Must have at least a Double Chest This Chest is for Food only. Must have Infirmary Those Refugees are exhausted and probably need medical attention, after all Must have at least 2 beds Must have Storage Room Must have at least 8 Storage Chests Must have at least 5 stacks of Cobblestone Optional: In addition, have 4 Storage Barrels Food is not allowed to be stored in the Storage Room, must be stored in Kitchen Must have Personal Mine Entrance Mine Entrance must have Wooden Door protecting house from mobs from below Mineshaft must be reinforced by wooden supports every ten blocks Refugee Shack Must be sealed by a (Wooden) Door(s) Must be too bright for hostile mobs to spawn page 55 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must have Bedroom Minimum 2x2x2 size Bed Must have Storage Room Single or Double Chest for food items Minimum 3x2x2 Main Room Decorate however you please, with whatever you want in here Refugee Housing (Hardcore): Must have Bedroom Minimum 4x3x2 Must have Kitchen/Storage Room Double Chest for food items Must have minimum 4x4x2 Main Room Decorate However you please Stage 3: Stone Hamlet Stone Player House (Normal) Additional Requirements: Doors to outside must have Pressure Plate installed on the inside May be built fresh or upgraded from Wooden Player House Exterior must be 75% Stone Any gaps in walls intended as windows must be filled with glass Work Room: Same as Wooden Player House Add at least 1 Furnace Add at least 1 Double Chest Storage Room Must contain at least 4 Double Chests Optional: Kitchen Must have Crafting Bench Must have Double Chest (only food/seeds may be stored in this chest) Must have Furnace Additional Bedrooms Personal Mine entrance Must not go below 20 blocks below the house Players must wear Leather Helmet if they go underground. Stone Dormitory Additions (Fast Track): page 56 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Chest must be upgraded to Double Chest Furnace must be installed in Dormitory Any missing blocks intended as windows must be filled with Glass. Stone Player house (Hardcore): New House Must be built. Old House becomes Community Center Hardcore Housing Hamlet House (Elders) Required Rooms Master Bedroom Must have a Double Bed At Least 1-2 Decorative Items Guest Bedroom Must have a Bed At Least 2-4 Decorative Items Work Room Must have a Double Chest Must have a Furnace Must have a Crafting Bench At Least 1 Decorative Item Storage Room Must have at least 4 Double Chests or 12 Barrels if Barrels are preferred At Least 1 Decorative Item Kitchen Must have either Frying Pan or Furnace for cooking food Must have a Crafting Bench Must have a Single Chest for food At Least 1 Decorative Item Office Must have a Desk Must have 2-4 Bookcases or Bookshelves May be Vanilla or Bibiliocraft Required Bookshelves do not count towards Decorative Items At Least 1-3 Decorative Items If Elder is assigned an aspect of City/National Life, they must have one room dedicated to their specialty. IE: Agriculture Elder must have a room dedicated to Agriculture Mining Elder must have a room dedicated to mining equipment (or personal mine entrance) etc. page 57 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge 2-3 Additional Rooms to taste Hamlet Hut Bedroom Must have a Bed At least 2 Decorative Items Work Room Must have a Double Chest Must have a Furnace Must have a Crafting Bench At least 1 Decorative Item Storage Room Must have at least 3 Double Chests Or at least 9 Barrels if Barrels are preferred. At least 1 Decorative Item Kitchen Must have either Frying Pan or Furnace for cooking food Must have a Crafting Bench Must have a Single Chest for food At least 1 Decorative Item 1-2 Additional Rooms to taste